It started with a taste
by celeste301
Summary: Dean is a vampire and follows a waitress home one night, he discovers something about her and vows to make her his.  Rated M for "multiple Lemons"
1. Don't You Wanna Stay

**Don't you wanna stay. . .**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean stood outside watching, waiting, she was perfect in every way. He'd first seen her 2 weeks ago, the smell of her blood had driven him half mad with desire, forcing him to leave the diner where she worked least he lose control and drain her in front of the other humans. Since then he'd found every excuse he could to go to the diner hoping that he could figure out why her scent was so intoxicating to him. He never intended to follow her home, but when she was leaving the diner she'd brushed past him and he almost lost his mind. She'd accidentally cut her finger earlier and the delectable scent all but screamed out to him.

'Just a taste,' he thought to himself, just a little taste. He watched as she moved around her bedroom wrapped in a towel, her hair still damp from her bath. Her eyelids drooped wearily, she looked tired. He knew she'd been working double shifts all week to help pay her mother's hospital bills, he knew her mother was her only family and was currently in a coma after being hit by a semi at a stop light. He watched as she searched through her drawers to find something to wear, settling on a large oversized t-shirt. She slid it over her head as she dropped the towel, unknowingly denying him a glimpse of her nude form as the material slithered down, following the towel. She switched off the light before practically falling into bed. She didn't bother with the covers, falling asleep the second her head hit the pillow.

He took a step closer to the window, willing it to open. He watched as she shivered, unconsciously burrowing further into the bed as the cool wind whipped about the room. He glided easily into the room and stood by the bed, watching her, her arms curled around the pillow under her head as she lay on her stomach. He slowly turned her over so she was lying on her back, her arms stretched over her head as she inhaled deeply, murmuring incoherently in her sleep. He drew his gaze to her legs, long, and tan, with the long white shirt riding up her thighs, stopping just shy of her warm center. He watched her, mesmerized for a second before remembering why he'd come here in the first place. He looked at her hands, her thumb still an angry red where she'd cut it earlier. He leaned down and licked it softly, almost moaning aloud as he got the faintest taste of her blood. He sucked a little harder hoping for a stronger taste but the wound wasn't deep enough, it had already begun to heal, he was going to have to make a new one if he was going to satisfy his craving for her blood.

Marie moaned softly as something soft, wet and warm slid over her neck, she arched her neck unconsciously granting him better access. He lapped at the delicate column of skin, unable to stop his hands as they slid down her body to find the hem of the t-shirt. He leaned up and pulled the obstructing material up her body, exposing her fully to his probing eyes, dilated and dark with desire. He slid over her, straddling her creamy thighs with his, still encased in his jeans. He was about to remove his clothes when she stirred under him, moving slightly. His nostrils flared as a new scent assaulted his nostrils, it was arousal mixed with something else, something he hadn't smelt in ages. He leaned down and pried her legs apart gently, parting the warm lips hiding her most secret place from him. He almost gasped aloud when he realised she was a virgin. He grinned to himself, this certainly changed things, she was untouched, he could mould her teach her, make her truly his own.

He was going to take it slow, let her have a small taste of what he could give her before putting the plan that was already formulating in his head in motion. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the mouth, covering her petite body with his large frame. He slowly kissed his way down her neck as he massaged one full, firm breast, loving the way she arched towards him. Her lips parted as her breathing quickened. Marie gasped as she felt something hard slide between her legs, rubbing gently over her nub. She felt a warm weight on top of her and slowly opened her eyes. Dean almost panicked when he realised she was waking up, her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him with bleary eyes.

"What's going on?" she asked in a groggy voice, thick with sleep.

"You're having a dream." he whispered in her ear as he leaned down over her.

"A dream?" she questioned sleepily.

"Yes sweetheart, it's all a dream, just relax." he whispered as he kissed the side of her neck eliciting a soft groan from her. She fell silent as he worked his way down to her chest, the silence broken only by her ragged breathing as he settled a hand between her legs again, gently carressing her with his skilled fingers.

"Mmmm," she moaned as she felt his hot mouth wrap around her nipple, sucking and tugging at the sensitive flesh. Just when she thought it couldn't get any better, he leaned down claimed her lips in a heated kiss as he slipped a finger into her, moaning loudly in her mouth as her tightness pulled and squeezed his finger, his thumb pressing harder on her engorged nub. He couldn't wait to feel her wet heat wrapped around him. His moan mingled with hers as she arched into his hand, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt something building in the pit of her stomach, the pressure was becoming intense and she was quite sure she was going insane.

"No, don't close your eyes, stay with me." he whispered in her ear, desperate to see the look in her eyes when she flew over that glorious edge he was pushing her towards. He moaned as he felt one of her legs move further up to press against the sizable bulge in his jeans as she ground into his hand, eagerly seeking that plateau of pleasure she was rapidly approaching. He rocked his hips involuntarily, groaning loudly at the jolt of pleasure that emanated from the simple act of grinding against her.

"Oh my God." she gasped as she felt something spark deep inside her as she was engulfed by a wave of pleasure.

"That's it baby, let go for me." he whispered, gazing into her honey coloured eyes as he sank his fingers into her, grinding himself against her leg. He pumped his fingers faster, curling them inside of her. He grinned when she threw her head back and practically screamed, arching into him as she flew over the edge, engulfed in the intense pleasure he was giving her. He couldn't help himself, her slender neck was right there, stretched out tantalizingly in front of him as she writhed deliciously on the bed under him, her naked body pressed against his fully clothed one. He leaned down and sank his fangs into the side of her neck, moaning with pleasure at the delicious taste that filled his mouth.

Marie's eyes widened in surprise as she felt his fangs sink into her, her body convulsed under his as he pushed her high into overdrive, she felt like he was drawing the blood from much lower and she was loving every second of it. He moaned loudly as he feasted on her blood. He groaned softly when he felt himself fly over the edge, peaking hard in his pants for the first time in centuries. He wasn't surprised, she had him so turned on with her breathless cries and her beautiful body moving under him, arching and writhing, orgasming by just rubbing against her had almost been guaranteed. He heard her whimper softly and forced himself to stop, she tasted so good it was sheer torture to pull his fangs out of her soft skin. He ran his tongue over the small punctures he'd made, lapping up the little rivulets of blood.

"Amazing dream." she murmured as her eyelids began to droop. He smiled as he pulled the covers around her.

"Mmm...stay?" she murmured, blinking up at him.

"With you, always," he answered softly, surprising himself, what the hell was he doing? This wasn't part of the plan but when she smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around her, all hesitancy evaporated. She lay her head on his chest, drifting off to sleep again as he stroked her long dark hair. He smiled as he looked down at her, he couldn't wait until she was truly his.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_So this was a co-write with Deangurl4life. She came up with the idea, and we fleshed it out and polished it. I tried to convince her to post it since the idea was hers but she insisted that I put it up, anyways, majority of the credit goes to her and we hope you like the product of our dirty little minds :)_


	2. Rain Rain, Don't Go Away

**Rain, Rain Don't Go Away**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean sat in his car as he watched her walk down the street in the pouring rain. She held a hand up to shade her eyes as the heavy rain obstructed her vision. He grinned to himself as he watched her, her white cotton t-shirt clung to her body, accentuating the curves that he wanted to run his hands over. He could see the outline of her bra and he could envision how the lacy material encased and moulded her breasts. He sighed, her perfect breasts, he remembered how they'd felt, heaving under him as she arched and writhed driving him insane with desire. He put the car in gear and drove slowly to put himself next to her. He fully intended to have another taste of her blood tonight. Her sweet, virgin blood, he almost shivered in desire as he remembered the delicious taste that had permeated his very core.

"Need a ride?" he asked as he rolled down his window. He saw the hesitancy in her eyes and immediately gave her his most reassuring grin, which was illuminated by a flash of lightning. He saw recognition flash across her face and she grinned before shrugging.

"Thanks." she said as she slid into the passenger's side. Marie's head was reeling, it had been almost a week since she'd had that dream about the handsome stranger who'd taken her higher than she'd ever been before. Her memory was a bit fuzzy but those piercing green eyes had been forever etched in her memory and when the lightning lit up this man's face she was instantly reminded of what had been her most vivid and pleasant dream.

"I'm Dean." he said, holding out a hand.

"Marie." she said, smiling at him as she shook his outstretched hand.

He was about to drive straight to her place when he realised, as far as she knew this was their first meeting, he wasn't supposed to know where she lived.

"So where to?" he asked. He barely listened as she gave him instructions, when she was on the road he could see the outline of her bra under the cotton shirt but now that she was right next to him he could see the dark shadows of her nipples through the lacy sections of the bra and it was taking every ounce of willpower he had to keep from reaching over and covering them with his mouth and sucking until she screamed for him. He pulled up to her house and as she got out, almost on cue, the downpour grew even heavier, totally obstructing his view, even with the wipers on at full speed, it was damn near impossible to see anything.

"You wanna come inside and wait out the storm?" she asked, smiling almost shyly at him.

"I'd love to." he said offering a silent thank you to whoever was responsible for the storm as soon as her back was turned.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Marie shut off the shower and stepped out, wrapping a towel around her with a smile on her face. When it became oblivious that the rain wasn't going to stop anytime soon, she'd offered her guest room to Dean and he'd agreed. She didn't usually offer to allow strange men to stay in her home but there was something about him, he felt familiar and almost. .. like she needed him to be there.

With her thoughts still on Dean she opened the medicine cabinet to find her toothbrush, swearing loudly as the edge of the door slid against her finger and a bit of jagged metal sliced into the soft flesh.

"Are you ok?" asked a male voice from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I'm ok, I just cut my finger." she called back as she stuck her finger in her mouth, trying to stop the bleeding as she looked for a band-aid.

Dean stood outside the door, the scent of her blood filling his nose through the door, he could almost taste it and it made his mouth water and his jeans uncomfortably tight. He almost groaned in frustration when the scent grew faint and he could only guess that she'd covered the wound.

Marie frowned when she couldn't find a band-aid. She pulled the finger out of her mouth and looked at it, there was still blood oozing out but not as much as before, she popped it back in her mouth and opened the door to go to her room.

"Hey," said Dean giving her a lopsided grin that made her insides flutter as she found herself thinking how hot he was. He was an over 6 ft mountain of muscle that practically oozed sensuality and charm. "Can I see?" he asked.

"See what?" she asked, confused for a second.

"The cut, I took a first aid course a while back and I'd love to see if I still remember anything." he said.

"It's not that bad, just a little scratch." she said, pulling the finger out of her mouth and letting him see it. She looked at the finger, not seeing his eyes almost roll back in his head as her scent filled his nose again, blood still seeping out of the small cut. She started to lift her head to look at him but before her head was fully up, his mouth was on her finger, his warm tongue sliding over the skin as he sucked softly, sliding one arm around her waist and using the other to hold her hand in place. Marie stood in shock for a second, eyes wide in surprise as this handsome stranger sucked her finger like a hungry baby at it's mother's teat. She couldn't stop the groan that escaped her lips as his tongue gently caressed the skin, trying to lap up the small remnants of blood. She could imagine that tongue moving over the rest of her body and it made that juncture between her thighs moist with desire.

Dean heard her groan and squeezed his eyes shut as he slowly let go of her. What the hell was he doing? He might have just ruined everything, he had intended to take it slow, build up the trust slowly, after all, if she was to truly be his, she had to ask him to take her, no way she was asking him anything now, he had probably just scared the poor girl. He slowly let go of her, reluctantly sliding his hands off of her.

"I'm sorry." he murmured as he turned to leave.

"Wait, what was that?" she asked, still standing in the same position. "It was like . .. .I don't. .. what just happened?"

"I'm sorry." he repeated as he turned back to face her.

"What was that?" she asked again. As her mouth moved, he caught sight of the small red streaks on her tongue from when she'd been sucking at the finger earlier. He couldn't help himself, he leaned in and kissed her, softly at first, doing his best not to scare her. When she didn't push him away he could have burst into song right then and there, he still had a shot. He almost sighed in relief when she started kissing him back tentatively. He slid his arms around her shoulders, holding her to him as he slowly increased the intensity of the kiss.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_We know we're evil for ending it right here, but the next one will hopefully make up for it :) thanks to all our amazing reviewers, you guys rock !_


	3. Baby I'm Addicted

**Baby I'm addicted**

"What was that?" she asked again. As her mouth moved, he caught sight of the small red streaks on her tongue from when she'd been sucking at the finger earlier. He couldn't help himself, he leaned in and kissed her, softly at first, doing his best not to scare her. When she didn't push him away he could have burst into song right then and there, he still had a shot. He almost sighed in relief when she started kissing him back tentatively. He slid his arms around her shoulders, holding her to him as he slowly increased the intensity of the kiss.

Marie's head was reeling for the second time that night. What was she doing? Why was she making out with a strange man she'd just met in her bathroom? What had he been doing to her finger? Why did this kiss feel so familiar? Why what .. her thoughts became jumbled as she felt his tongue slide against her bottom lip, begging entrance. She hesitated for a second and felt him pull back a little, kissing her so softly that his lips were barely ghosting over hers. She couldn't help herself, a ripple of disappointment shot through her and she found herself needing to feel his lips on hers, she leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she parted her lips, granting him the access that he'd begged earlier.

She felt his fingers tangle in her hair and massage her scalp, she moaned softly in his mouth, his fingers were long, thick and strong, freaking porntastic fingers that she longed to feel elsewhere. She felt him slip his tongue between her lips, massaging hers softly. She heard him groan softly as he increased the intensity of the kiss. She was so caught up in the feel of his lips on hers, she didn't realise her towel had fallen off until she felt her bare skin scraping against the hard buttons of his shirt.

She felt his arms slid over her back as he hooked his hands under her shapely rear and picked her up. He felt her stiffen against him in surprise and slowly broke the kiss. He stared into her honey colored eyes as she stared at him in what could only be described as a cross between desire and confusion. He kept one arm around her holding her firm, naked body to him as he used his other hand to sweep her wet hair off her face so he could see her properly.

"If you want to stop we can." he whispered, praying desperately that she didn't want to stop. He grinned when he felt her legs slide around his waist as she leaned down and kissed him, cupping his face with her soft, warm hands. He made his way to the sink and put her to sit on the counter near the sink, gently squeezing as he set her down, before sliding his hands up her body to her back as his mouth slowly left hers, trailing soft, hot open mouthed kisses along her jawline. He moved down her throat as she leaned back against the mirror, allowing him better access. She moaned as he made his way across her chest and pulled one beaded, rock hard nipple into his mouth. He rolled it with his tongue before flattening it between his tongue and the roof of his mouth. She tangled her fingers in his hair, feeling the short strands slide between her fingers as he moved his mouth over to her other nipple, biting down gently before soothing it with, soft but firm strokes of that perfect, pink tongue.

He inhaled deeply as she moved her legs apart wider, pulling him closer as his mouth roved over her breasts, laving them with attention, pushing her desire into overdrive. The scent of her arousal filled his nose and he knew he had to taste her. He moved his head lower down her body, moving slowly, deliberately, reveling in the feel of her hands in his hair, praying that she didn't stop him. He felt her jump a little as, without warning, he parted her legs a little wider and ran his tongue over and between her folds.

"Relax baby, I'm gonna make you feel good." he whispered as he gripped her thighs and dipped his head between her legs again, groaning aloud as her sweet taste filled his mouth. He ran his tongue along the length of her, hearing her sharp intake of breath as he flicked the tip of his tongue against her nub. She gasped as she felt him lick slow circles around her fleshy button, moving tortuously slow. She felt like she was slowly losing her mind as she felt him flatten his tongue against her, rubbing softly.

She bit her bottom lip as she felt him press his mouth against her and bite down gently on her tiny nub before sucking harder and tugging it even further into his mouth. She was battling with herself, doing her best to keep her hips still as his tongue worked her over. She promptly lost that battle, bucking her hips when she felt his tongue dip into her. She threw her head back and moaned loudly as she felt his tongue go impossibly deep into her and caress her warm, velvety walls. She all but screamed as she felt a dam break inside her and she flew over that blissful edge.

Dean moaned as he felt spurts of wetness slip past his tongue. He lapped them up greedily, disappointed when her walls finally stopped convulsing and the spurts stopped. He started licking at her again, wanting, needing her to cum again and fill his mouth with those sweet juices. He moved his mouth over her hot, wet center, feeling her arching and writhing above him, her hands almost painfully tight in his hair as she came yet again after a few well placed strokes with his tongue.

Marie cried out as she felt his tongue begin to lash at her nub again before dipping into her. She felt like she was going insane, she was highly sensitized by this point and she was getting exhausted but he wouldn't stop. She heard him growl deep in his throat as he increased the pressure, pushing her further than she thought she could ever go, the feral sounds emanating from him both exciting and scaring her.

"Oh God, please, I can't. " she begged, cumming hard for the 5th time, black spots flooding her vision. Dean barely heard her, she was delicious and he was feasting on her like a starved man. Her blood was pounding in the veins on either side of his head and the rhythmic sound egged him on. He sucked, flicked, tugged, dipped, ravishing her with his tongue as he tried to make her flood his mouth again.

"Please," she pleaded as she felt herself peak yet again. By some miracle he heard her this time and slowly pulled his mouth away to look up at her.

"I'm sorry baby, I got a bit carried away." he said, mentally kicking himself for not realising it was too much too soon. He felt like something was pulling at his heart as he watched her, clearly on the verge of passing out as she sat there, breathing hard. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, letting her taste her own juices on him.

"I'm so sorry." he repeated again as he ran his knuckles lightly over the side of her face.

"I. .. you. .. don't be, that was amazing." she breathed as she gazed at him, her eyes unfocused as she tried to steady her erratic breathing.

"Let's get you to bed." he said, his heart light as he realised she didn't mind, he made a mental note to be careful next time, the last thing he wanted was to hurt her. He settled her on her bed and pulled the covers around her, watching with a grin as she burrowed into the bed. He stood there for a moment, not sure if she would want him to stay with her or if he should go back to the guest bedroom. He took a step towards the door when he heard her call out to him.

"Dean, I uh. .. " she began to say, sitting up holding the covers over her naked chest, her cheeks flushed red as she tried to work up the courage to ask him to stay. It had been so easy when she thought she was dreaming, why was it so damn hard now? His face softened as he realised what she wanted and he all but flew across the room to slip into the bed with her. She smiled at him and lay her head on his chest as he pulled the covers around them again.

"Good night." she whispered, as she closed her eyes.

"Good night Marie." he whispered back as he kissed the top of her head. He lay back as he wrapped his arms around her. He inhaled deeply, he longed to drink from her, taste her blood again but he felt he'd pushed her far enough tonight. She shifted against him, snuggling closer to him as she drifted off to sleep. He smiled as he watched her, soon, she would be his very soon, there was always tomorrow.

**TBC**


	4. Ask and You Might Receive

**Ask and You Might Receive**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Marie stretched as she woke up, her eyes went wide in surprise as she realised she wasn't alone in the bed. Her face softened as she looked behind her and saw Dean, his arms were around her waist and he was lying on his side facing her. She twisted in his grasp so she was facing him, her face flushed as she remembered what had happened the night before. She gently stroked his hair, remembering how it had looked as he positioned himself between her thighs, pleasuring her with that beautiful mouth. She ran her thumb over his bottom lip remembering the feral sounds that had escaped those full, firm lips. She was positively dripping as she thought about it. She froze as he pursed his lips and kissed her thumb.

"You know, it's not nice to stare," he said as he slowly opened his eyes, setting those mesmerizing green orbs on her.

"Sorry, it's just,you're so . .. beautiful," she said with a blush that made Dean burst out laughing.

"I don't think I've ever been called beautiful before," he said with a crooked grin. She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

"I'm sorry, you're just too damn adorable," he said as he slowly pulled back, taking in the dazed look she was wearing as she gazed at him.

He was about to ask if she wanted to go get some breakfast when she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his in a scorching kiss as she moved closer to him, pressing against him, reminding him that she was naked under the blanket. Dean put his hands on her back, pulling her a little closer. He was dying to rip the blanket off of her and ravage her but she wouldn't be his if she didn't ask him to take her, he was going to have to be patient, ease her into it.

He deepened the kiss as he gripped the blanket, slowly pulling it down to reveal her naked form to him. He traced kisses along her jaw line before trailing a hot path down the side of her neck. He could feel her pulse hammering under his lips, her blood calling out to him as if begging him to taste her but he couldn't, he wouldn't, not yet, he didn't want to scare her.

Marie lay on the bed staring at the top of his head as this handsome man made his way down her chest. It was all so surreal, she heard a soft gasp as he dipped his head lower, pulling a taut nipple into his hot, hungry mouth. She realised with a start that the sound had come from her. She closed her eyes as she felt him bite down ever so gently that she felt just the edges of his teeth before his tongue shot out and circled the beaded tip, tugging it deeper into his mouth as his talented fingers rolled the neglected nipple between thumb and forefinger.

He could smell her arousal as he laved attention on her breasts, she was arching into him, fingers tangled in his hair, gently massaging his scalp. He was dying to bring his head lower, to make her fill his mouth with those delicious juices again and hear the breathless cries she made when she was close but he resisted, wanting, needing to hear her beg him.

Dean pulled back slowly, releasing her nipple, watching as it bounced back in place. a lovely shade of red from his attentions. He lay his head on her chest and looked up at her, giving her a soft smile which she returned shakily. Marie felt like her whole body was on fire, she was dying for more and couldn't help the ripple of disappointment that coursed through her when he released her nipple and seemed to cease his ministrations.

"Please," she whispered, barely a sigh as she stared at him.

Dean's ears practically pricked up as he propped himself up on his forearms, hovering over her as he stared down at her, hardly daring to believe what he'd just heard.

"Please what Marie?" he asked softly, doing his best to contain his excitement, was this finally it? Was she going to say those words he ached to hear?

"I . .. I want you," she said, a little surprised at the words that escaped her own lips.

"You want me to what?" asked Dean, gently kissing her chest, just under her collarbone, needing to hear the words that would seal the deal so to speak.

"I . .. I want you to. .. to f-fuck me," she said, stumbling on the last two words, the phrase sounded so foreign as it escaped her lips. Dean hid his grin as he ducked his head down and kissed her left nipple gently, this was what he'd been waiting for, she had asked him to take her, he could have sung for joy right then.

"No Marie," he said, doing his best to keep his face somber. "I will not fuck you," said Dean as he ran the back of his knuckles gently over the side of her face. He grinned down at her disappointed face as she stared up at him, cheeks flushed red with embarrassment as she thought he rejected her.

"I will make love to you," he said as he leaned down and kissed her gently, meshing his lips to hers in a kiss that was almost tender. Marie watched as he sat back on his thighs and peeled off his shirt, baring his perfectly sculpted torso. He threw it to the side, eyes never leaving hers as he unbuckled his pants. He heard her breath hitch and her pulse quicken as he pushed off the rest of his clothes before he leaned over her, pulling the blanket fully off of her.

"I. .. I've never done this before," she confessed as she stared up into his emerald eyes.

"Don't worry baby, I'll take good care of you," whispered Dean as he leaned down and claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss. He slid his hand over her neck, down her chest, lightly squeezing her left breast before slipping his hand over her stomach, caressing gently before slipping his hand between her legs. He almost groaned aloud as he felt the dampness between her legs, he circled her nub with his finger tips, grinning against her lips as she moaned into his mouth, a low sultry sound that made him practically ache with desire. He pressed gently on the little bundle of nerves, pressing back as she arched against him, grinding her rock hard nipples against his chest.

She whimpered softly as he slipped a finger into her, groaning quietly as her tightness milked his finger. He pumped a couple times before adding another finger. She gripped the blanket, tangling her fingers in the soft material as he began to pump his fingers inside of her, curling them each time he plunged inside, hitting that spot inside her that made her her toes curl. Dean released her mouth and latched onto one of her nipples as he felt her walls begin to quiver around his fingers. She moaned loudly as she felt herself soaring over the edge, soaking his fingers with her juices. Dean scissored his fingers inside of her trying to stretch her a bit. He knew it would hurt and he was doing all he could to lessen that pain for her. He added another finger and felt her flinch away a little.

"Relax baby, I'm going to take you higher than you've ever been," he whispered in her ear before kissing her gently. He slowly pumped the 3 fingers into her before pulling them out completely. He stared down at his fingers, coated in her juices and couldn't help himself, he brought them to his lips and licked them clean, groaning in pleasure at the taste of her.

Marie stared up at him in rapt fascination as he licked his fingers, she closed her eyes when she felt him position himself at her entrance as he balanced on his forearms. She gripped his forearms, shaking slightly at the thought of what was about to happen. She'd heard so many horror stories about girls' first times, what if this was a huge mistake? Emphasis on the 'huge.'

"Nervous?" asked Dean as he stared down at her with warm eyes.

"Honestly, I'm freaking out a little," she said, swallowing hard as she stared up at him.

"Don't worry, it'll only hurt for a second," he said as he leaned down and kissed her, claiming her lips in a feverant hungry kiss that made her toes curl and took her breath away distracting her from what was about to happen. .. . . .

_*hiding under the impala* we know we're evil meanies for stopping here, but we want to touch up the rest of it and make it just right before we post it, hopefully the next one will make up for it _

_Thanks to all our awesome reviewers, and everyone who's faved or alerted this story._

_~Deangurl4life and Celeste301~~_


	5. Mine

**You are the best thing, that's ever been Mine**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Marie stared up at him in rapt fascination as he licked his fingers, she closed her eyes when she felt him position himself at her entrance as he balanced on his forearms. She gripped his forearms, shaking slightly at the thought of what was about to happen. She'd heard so many horror stories about girls' first times, what if this was a huge mistake? Emphasis on the 'huge.'

"Nervous?" asked Dean as he stared down at her with warm eyes.

"Honestly, I'm freaking out a little," she said, swallowing hard as she stared up at him.

"Don't worry, it'll only hurt for a second," he said as he leaned down and kissed her, claiming her lips in a feverant hungry kiss that made her toes curl and took her breath away distracting her from what was about to happen. .. . . .

Dean guided himself towards her warm, slick opening and eased into her slowly, stopping when he felt her barrier. He held himself there for a second as the enormity of what he was about to do hit him. He was about to claim a mate, mark her for all eternity as his, once it was done, there was no turning back. He slowly broke the kiss and looked down at her. She gazed up at him, wonder and fear rolled into one in her eyes as she felt him, nestled between her legs, the tip of his monstrous organ wedged in her most intimate part.

"Do it," she whispered, a challenging glint in her eye despite her obvious nervousness. Dean grinned down at her, knowing in that moment that it wasn't a mistake, she wanted this as much as he did and they would be perfect together.

"You're perfect, you know that," he murmured as he leaned down and buried his face in her shoulder, nibbling gently at the flesh there, knowing in a short while he'd finally be free to sink his fangs into the soft flesh and taste her delectable blood.

Marie couldn't help the short cry that escaped her lips as he thrust in quickly, with one sure, firm motion, tearing away at her thin barrier as he slid into he slick, tight canal. He held still for a moment, allowing her to adjust to his massive girth as he sank into her soft, warm flesh. He watched as a tear slid down her face from behind her closed lids as she bit her bottom lip, in obvious pain.

"I'm sorry baby, but the worst is over, it'll get better I promise." he whispered, kissing away the tear, gently brushing her cheeks with his lips, feeling his heart clench in a way it hadn't in centuries.

"Promise?" she asked, looking up at him with trusting eyes.

"I promise." he whispered as he leaned down and kissed her as he slowly slid out halfway.

Marie hissed in pain as she felt him slowly move inside of her, gliding in and out of her heated channel. He took hold of her thighs, squeezing gently before guiding them to wrap around his waist. His hand found her right nipple as he leaned down, gently nibbling on the left one before kissing it softly. His whole body quivered as he tried to restrain himself from ploughing into her, ravaging her entire being but he knew she was still in some pain, she had to be.

Despite popular belief, vampires did have reflections and he owned mirrors, he knew how big he was, quite proud of it actually. He kept up the slow steady pace as she clung to him for dear life. Suddenly he felt a ripple of added pleasure shoot through him as she slowly moved her hips upward to meet his, letting him know the pain was gone.

"You ok baby?" he asked, gazing down at her glazed eyes as she began moving in sync with him.

"I never . . .uhngg, though i-it w-w-would. . .. oh God. .. feel s-so gooood," she moaned. He grinned as he leaned down and gently kissed the side of her neck. He felt her arch against him and clench down as her orgasm built inside of her, threatening to explode.

"Let go baby, let it go for me," he whispered as he ran his tongue along the exposed column of flesh, thumbs strumming over her nipples with each powerful thrust.

"Deeeeeaaann," she moaned as she took a nosedive over that blissful brink, her walls spasming and quivering around him. He slowed down his thrusts, allowing her to savor her high, just as she was about to come down, he plunged his fangs into her neck as he sped up his movements, bucking his hips into hers at a faster rate. She screamed out in pleasure/pain as she felt herself hurtling towards another orgasm at breakneck speed.

Dean moaned in pleasure as her blood filled his mouth, the delicious taste warming him, making him feel more alive than he had in centuries. She writhed underneath him, face contorted in obvious pleasure as she arched against him, nails digging into his back. He felt her walls convulse and contract around him and wrapped his arms around her waist as he sat back on his thighs, pulling her to sit up with him as he continued to drive into her, mercilessly plundering her previously untouched center with his monstrous girth, unable to hold back, his fangs securely lodged in her neck.

He slid his fangs out of her as he continued to pump inside her, his hands gripping her hips, helping her ride him as she panted into his neck, her hot breath assaulting his skin as she moaned. The pleasure coursing through her was unlike anything she'd ever felt before and when his fangs pierced her skin she knew instantly that what she'd thought had been a dream had definitely been real. She knew she should be scared, terrified even but she felt oddly calm, she put her hands on his shoulders as she gazed at him, mouth tinged with her blood, teeth gritted in concentration as he continued to rock his hips into hers, each powerful thrust slamming into that spot inside her that made her insides flutter.

"Mine," he whispered as he leaned up and claimed her lips in a frantic kiss as he felt himself drawing closer and closer to the sweet edge of bliss. She moaned in his mouth as felt herself plummet over that sweet, sweet edge. He felt himself release inside of her as her warm, velvety walls rippled around him, gripping and massaging in a tight embrace. He buried his face in her neck as she slumped against him, her breath erupting from her in short, ragged bursts.

"You're a vampire," she stated more than asked as she slowly leaned back and stared into his eyes.

"Yes," he answered, nervously waiting to see how she would react.

"So can I ask you something?" she quizzed, tilting her head as she looked at him.

"Anything," he replied, gently kissing the rapidly closing puncture marks.

"We're not done yet, are we?" she asked in a hopeful voice. Dean burst out laughing as he hugged her tight.

"Not even close," he said, grinning at as he lay her down on the bed again, leaning in to claim her lips in a passionate kiss.

+-+-+/+/+-+_


	6. Dean's a spider?

**Dean's a . .. spider?**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"So can I ask you something?" she quizzed, tilting her head as she looked at him.

"Anything," he replied, gently kissing the rapidly closing puncture marks.

"We're not done yet, are we?" she asked in a hopeful voice. Dean burst out laughing as he held her tight.

"Not even close," he said, grinning at as he lay her down on the bed again, leaning in to kiss her. He ran his tongue over the side of her neck, making his way down to her chest. He curled his tongue around a taut nipple, pulling the sensitive nub into his mouth as his fingers trailed over her sides, towards the juncture between her legs. Just as he was about to bite down on the nub in his mouth, her phone began to ring.

"Damn," she exclaimed as she moved to get up.

"Let it ring," he whispered, sucking a little harder on the nipple in his mouth.

"I can't, it's probably my friend Lainey, she's really paranoid, if I don't answer she'll be over here with a stun gun and a first aid kit to find out what's wrong," said Marie, reluctantly rolling out of the bed to find her phone. Dean groaned as she shifted, her warm body slipping out from under his. He leaned on his elbows and watched as she grabbed her phone off the dresser and answered it.

"Hey Lain, can I call you later? I'm a bit busy right now," she said, her back facing Dean.

"No, I'm not going to work today, it's my day off," she said, answering the person on the phone, oblivous to the Dean sliding off the bed and moving towards her. She jumped when she felt his arms wrap around her waist and his lips brushed over her shoulder blade.

"Yeah Lain, I'm ok, just uh, saw a spider," she said, trying to cover up the gasp she'd let out. Dean grinned as he worked a finger inside of her.

"Oh God," gasped Marie as he began to pump his finger inside of her, his talented digit massaging the sensitive patch of flesh inside her, making her knees weak.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, the spider just moved closer, I have to go unngghh kill it," she said in a strained voice, quickly hanging up the phone and tossing it to the side, not really caring where it landed.

"A spider huh?," asked Dean in an amused voice before as he slipped his finger out of her and turning her to face him.

"That was just evil," she said with a rueful grin.

"I couldn't help myself," he said, fingers trailing her back as he backed her against her dresser, puting his hands on her hips and spinning her around so she was facing the mirror.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously, her eyes drifting shut, as she felt him rub his hard length against her as he gripped her hips.

"Watch us baby," he whispered, motioning to the mirror with his chin as he slowly slid into her from behind.

"Uunnnhhh," she whimpered softly at the feel of him, gripping the edges of the dresser as she stared at his reflection, slowly pumping into her, one hand massaging her right breast as the other slid over her hips before dipping between her legs to find her nub, rubbing and pressing at the fleshy bundle of nerves.

"Prop your leg up on the dresser," he whispered as he bit down gently on her shoulder.

"That's my girl," he murmured in a husky voice when she complied without question. He increased the pressure of his fingers on her nub as he began to thrust into her hot center at a faster pace.

"Oh God," she moaned, tilting her head back into his shoulder as the pleasure intensified.

"You're so damn beautiful," he murmured as he continued to drive into her

"Let go, cum for me baby," he rasped in her ear as he plunged into her even faster. She cried out as she felt herself hurtling over that glorious edge, her knees turning to jelly as she quivered and trembled around him. He spun her around, kissing her with a fiery passion as he picked her up and carried her back to the bed. He stared down at her as she looked up at him with large trusting eyes, he grinned down at her as he leaned down and kissed her. Dean took hold of her thighs, squeezing gently as he guided her legs to wrap around his waist, elliciting a loud, breathless moan from her as he slipped inside her again.

"May I?" he asked in that sexy gravelly voice as he pumped his hips, showing her his fangs.

"Oh God yes," she moaned as he sped up his thrusting. She turned her head slightly, fully expecting him to sink his fangs in her neck. Her eyes went wide in suprise and she let out a short cry when she felt him sink them into her right breast instead, just above the nipple. Marie bit her bottom lip at the sting of pain which quickly disolved into pleasure as Dean's tongue slid around the nipple, pulling it deeper in his mouth as he sucked hard. Marie felt like she was going insane at the sensations assaulting her body. His hot mouth was working delicious wonders on her chest, as his hips rammed into hers, pounding on her sweet spot as his pelvis slid over her nub, almost like it had a mind of it's own. She gripped his shoulders, holding on for dear life as he sped up a bit.

"You ok baby?" he asked, wanting to be sure he wasn't hurting her, but not quite certain he could stop. Marie had no breath left in her to reply, she felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room and she was drowning in a sea of pleasure and passion and she was loving every second of it. She nodded, letting him know she was ok. He grinned before biting just above her left nipple, his hips never faltering in their frantic mommentum. He felt her body begin to quiver signalling that she was about to soar over the edge again. He grinned against the nipple in his mouth as he sucked harder before speeding his thrusts, plunging as fast and hard as he could, wanting to reach his peak with her this time.

Marie let out a full on scream as she peaked so hard she couldn't remember her own name. Dean plunged into her a few more times before he exploded inside her. He slumped against her before quickly rolling off to the side to avoid crushing her with his muscular bulk. Marie lay on the bed, motionless, panting heavily, still experiencing small pleasure aftershocks. Dean wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her to him, wrapping her small frame with his decidedly bulky one.

"You alright?" he asked as he brushed her hair off her face.

"Mmmhmm," she murmured with a nod as she gazed up at him. Dean couldn't help but smile at the dazed look on her face. He was mildly proud of himself for being the cause of her 'pleasure-induced-stupor' .

"Mine," he whispered as he leaned down to gently lick at the rapidly healing puncture wounds he'd created.

"Mmmm," she moaned softly as her eyes began to flutter closed. Dean grinned as he pulled her closer, enveloping her in his arms.

"Mine," he repeated as he gently kissed her forehead.

"No, mine," she whispered as she slid her arms around his chest, her head resting in the crook of his arm, drifting into slumber. Dean chuckled softly as he stroked her hair with his free hand.

"Forever," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head, happier than he'd been in centuries. She was his now and nobody could change that.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_Soooo the story's over, thank to all our lovely readers and reviewers for all the support, comments, faves and alerts. A lot of you made us laugh and all of you kept our muses happy _^_^

_LIFE SIZE, IMAGINARY, SHIRTLESS DEAN DOLLS FOR EVERYONE!_

_~Deangurl4life and Celeste301~_


End file.
